bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Lands Queen Gazolina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720157 |no = 7090 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 12, 12, 12, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 6, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2, 4, 3, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Everyone knew that Coal Cauldron was in love with Gazolina. However, despite his persistence, she always refused his advances. If she had accepted, her destiny would have been quite different. Having conquered and defeated all of the Bad Lands territories, Coal Cauldron and Gazolina would have been proclaimed King and Queen of the Bad Lands. Gazolina would have then calmed the murderous desires of Coal Cauldron in order to allow their people to live more peacefully. |summon = |fusion = I'll need more power if I want to protect my people. |evolution = I have a new purpose now. |hp_base = 6778 |atk_base = 2115 |def_base = 2435 |rec_base = 2539 |hp_lord = 8269 |atk_lord = 2580 |def_lord = 2971 |rec_lord = 3098 |hp_anima = 9386 |rec_anima = 2800 |atk_breaker = 2878 |def_breaker = 2673 |def_guardian = 3269 |atk_guardian = 2282 |hp_oracle = 7151 |rec_oracle = 3396 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Ocean Umbrella |lsdescription = Boosts DEF, REC and HP (50%) & boosts DEF, REC (70%) for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount (5000) & boosts BB gauge each turn (8 BC) and when attacked (4-7 BC) |lsnote = |bb = Crystalline River |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes & negate critical damage for 1 turn & boosts BC, HC drop rate (35%) for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC) for 3 turns & damage reduction (50%) for 2 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Torrential Tribute |sbbdescription = 27 combo Water attack on all foes & boosts DEF (100%) for Fire and Water units for 3 turns & negate elemental damage for 1 turn & boosts BC efficacy (50%) for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge (12 BC) & damage reduction (50%) for 2 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Compassion Cascade |ubbdescription = 31 combo Water attack on all foes & damage reduction (75%) for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked (50 BC) for 3 turns & boosts REC (300%) for 3 turns & boosts ATK, DEF relative to REC (200%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Bubble Mastery |esitem = Enhanced Bubble Generator |esdescription = Adds status ailment removal to BB/SBB and if Enhanced Bubble Generator is equipped, adds Mana Bubble Shield (20% REC) to BB/SBB and boosts REC (30%, all) |esnote = |evofrom = 720155 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (30%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Adds BB gauge boost when damage received (4-7 BC) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Allows SBB's elemental damage negation effect to last 2 turns |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds negate elemental damage for 2 turns to BB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Allows BB's critical damage negation effect to last 2 turns |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds negate critical damage for 2 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Adds boost to REC (170%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_6_note = |dreamskill3_7_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to DEF to Fire and Water units effect (+20%) |dreamskill3_7_note = 120% Def to Fire and Water types total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}